Rich Kids of Beverly Hill'sOrange is the New Black
by BUNDERH2
Summary: Roxy Sowlaty from RKOBH wakes up in Litchfield women's prison while Piper Chapman from OITNB wakes up in a Mansion in Beverly Hills, both thinking this is all just a dream to find out that it isn't and one is living the life while the other is miserable. What will happen to Roxy? Will she become apart of a group of bad girls or become an enemy? Piper keep living the life or not?


" _Rich Kids of Beverly Hills_ " crossover " _Orange is the New Black_ "

Rich kid Roxy Sowlaty and prison inmate Piper Chapman live completely different lives. Well, that is all going to change. Piper decided to go watch a show that Blanca, Flaca, and Maritza are watching which is " _Rich Kids of Beverly Hills_ ". Piper notices how Roxy is living the best life with amazing clothes, expensive cars and the best houses.

"Wouldn't that be nice to live like that, living off your parent's money your whole life?" Piper said

"Girl, you have no idea what I would do with all of that money, a new eyeliner each day." Flaca said

All the girls laugh at Flaca because they know she's being serious but Piper is really thinking deep into how she would live her life that way.

It's almost time for lights out and Piper is laying in her very uncomfortable bunk thinking still how nice it would be to live Roxy's life and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Piper wakes up in a California King bed with silk sheets and a beautiful sunrise happening outside of a window that is covering the whole wall of one side of the room. Piper thought she was dreaming, she tucked herself under the sheets and sat there for a few minutes.

"I have to be dreaming right now," Piper said.

She comes up from under the covers and she is still in the same bed looking at the same sunrise. Piper jumps up and runs throughout this huge mansion with a huge smile on her face. She has no idea how she got there but she is already loving it. Piper is wondering whose house this is so she checks the mail and they all have her name on them.

"This has to be a dream, this can't be my house," Piper said.

Piper is now a Rich kid that lives in Beverly Hills, California with a whole new life but, across the US in Connecticut is Roxy Sowlaty still asleep in her bunk not knowing what she is about to wake up to. A loud whistle blows and guards come in telling all the women to get up and come to the front of their bunks. Roxy jumps up looking around and has no idea where she is.

"Get up inmate!" says a guard.

"Where am I this can't be happening, why am I here?" Roxy says.

"Inmate if you don't get up now, you are getting a shot!" (Shot meaning she will get written up for not listening.)

Roxy gets up out of her bunk and stands where all of the other inmates are and starts crying.

" This isn't right I'm not suppose to be in here," Roxy says.

"None of us are girl," An inmate says and all of the girls laugh.

All of the inmates are now dismissed and start getting ready for their day. Roxy is sitting in her bunk freaking out, rocking back and forth whispering to herself asking why is she here. Her bunk mate decided to be nice and talk to her and try to calm her down.

"Roxy, Is that your name?"

"Yes and I think this is a mistake, I am not suppose to be here."

"My names Alex, it's not as bad in here as people think it is. You'll be fine in here,"

"No, I really am not suppose to be in here, I never did anything wrong!"

"Well, everyone is in here for a reason." Alex says while walking away.

Roxy sits back and tries to remember if she has ever done anything wrong to where she would be in a women's prison. Nothing, nothing came to her mind so she decided to go to the counselor to ask what is going on. She was taken to Mr. Healy who tries to explain to her what happened.

"Hello, Ms. Sowlaty how are you on your first day here?"

"Why am I here? I should not be in here!"

"Please calm down, you weren't all there when you came to Litchfield. Officers picked you up from your parents house because they called the cops on you for stealing their money and all of your mother's jewelry. You were on drugs and alcohol when we got to you,"

" I..I don't remember this, why don't I remember any of this?"

" Your parent's cut you off of their income so you became broke and homeless. You started doing drugs and alcohol with a bad group of people,"

"This can't be happening to me," says Roxy.

"We have plenty of programs here to help you lower your sentence, would you like to be involved in one?"

"Yes, please get me into anything to get out of here."

"I will get you into some programs and meet back with you soon,"

"Thank you so much ,"

Roxy decided to venture off and go to the cafeteria. When she gets to the cafeteria she see's all different types of groups of women. She gets in line to get some food and a girl approaches her and smiles."

"Hi! My name is Brook Soso, everyone calls me Soso. What is your name?"

"My names Roxy…" being very distant.

"You don't need to be so shy. Litchfield isn't that bad of a place. I use to be the new girl and I had a bad start here but now it is actually a really easy environment to be in."

"Thanks for telling me," Roxy says.

"Anytime, if you ever need someone to talk to let me know! I am friends with everyone in here."

Roxy keeps walking through the line and notices how bad the food looks and makes a disgusted face to the ladies serving.

" It looks bad but it actually starts to taste good when there is nothing else to eat," Gloria serving the food to Roxy

Roxy looks for a place to sit after she gets her prison food, there are a lot of spots open but she is scared to sit down somewhere she might not belong. So roxy decides to find Soso and sit with the people she sits with, eats her food quietly and goes back to her bunk.

While Roxy is trying to settle into her life at a women's prison, 2,900 miles away Piper is living her dream as a rich beverly hills model. Piper noticed herself on magazines and decided to go on a shopping spree on Rodeo Drive which is a luxury shopping area that has expensive restaurants and clothing stores. She treated herself to a brand new wardrobe while Roxy was in an orange jumpsuit. Both living each other's lives, one loving it and one dreading it.

It is time for lights out in the women's prison and Roxy is ready to go back to sleep and hopefully wake up to being in her comfy california king bed. When roxy decides to finally lay down and go to sleep three girls come up to her and stand over her whispering to each other.

"Look at her, she's new and scared. We can't do this yet,"

"We are doing this, don't back down now."

"Yeah, let's do this."

One girls turns her over, the other grabs her mouth so she doesn't scream and the third girl has a knife to her throat. Roxy has no idea what is going on she thinks she is in another nightmare from what she is already in but this one is real life.

"Either you give us all of your money or we will slit your throat." One girl whispers in her ear.

Roxy's eyes are wide open with a scared look trying to talk but it's just mumbles, the girl who is holding her mouth takes her hand away and waits for Roxy to say something.

"I don't have any money, that's why i'm in here. I used all of my money on drugs and alcohol, please don't hurt me!"

All of the girls look at each other and back away for a second and whisper to each other and Roxy just sitting there not knowing what to do decides to sneak past them and run towards the guards.

"HELP ME HELP ME,"

"Get back in your bunk inmate!"

"I am getting attacked, please help me."

The guard ends up taking her by her arms back to her bunk to see nobody there. Roxy tries to tell the guard there were three girls trying to kill her if she didn't give them all of her money. The guard wrote her up and the next morning Mr. Healy asks her to come to his office.

"Mr. Healy I can't be in that area, I need to be placed somewhere else."

"Roxy, you told the guard that girls were trying to kill you for your money?"

"Yes! One covered my mouth, another held my legs, and the last one had a knife to my throat! You have to believe me."

"Roxy, I am going to put you in a safe place so you won't have that happen to you again."

Mr. Healy decides to put Roxy in the Psych Ward. Two guards guide her there and Roxy was so happy to know she would be in her own place but not knowing where exactly she was going. Walking down the hall to the psych ward Roxy hears screaming and crying getting closer to that part of the building.

"Why do I hear people screaming?"

"Healy didn't tell you?" One of the guards said

"Tell me what? Where am I going?"

"Welcome to the psych ward inmate." Both inmates looking at Roxy

Roxy looks at both of the guards and starts freaking out, yelling that she is not crazy and that there were really girls trying to kill her. The guards end up asking for backup and they put her in a straightjacket and then put her in a wheelchair and roll her into her room.


End file.
